This disclosure relates generally to tires, and more particularly to sensors for tires.
Many different types of sensor devices exist for providing information about the tires of a wheeled vehicle. In order to optimize vehicle performance and minimize tire wear, it is desirable to monitor and maintain such tire characteristics as proper tire inflation and tire loading. For instance, tire over-inflation and/or under-inflation can lead to uneven tread wear, lessened grip at the tire-to-road interface, and reduced tire performance, among other things.
Known sensors for providing such information typically are mounted to the tire in various locations, such as in the tread, sidewall, inside the tire, etc. Existing sensors tend to be complicated to operate and difficult to mount to a tire.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.